


Most ardently (Burnt)

by ForTheLoveOfAll



Series: The Sad (And Not So Sad) Soulmate Stories [4]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfAll/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfAll
Summary: The mark on your skin announces how true love will be declared to you. However, sometimes it burns.





	Most ardently (Burnt)

> ‘In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.’
> 
>  ~ Fitzwilliam Darcy, Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 34

 

Elizabeth struggled to contain herself. Here, she was faced with the one man who would once again attempt to awkwardly engage with her in conversation that most surely led to both of them leaving it mortally affronted. It was a great mystery to her why he continued to force the bebothered situation upon them, despite originally declaring her unworthy of his company at first glance. Truly, a mystery. One, she had no intention to solve.

And Elizabeth’s misfortune only grew when the certain gentleman explained the reason for his unannounced and unwanted visit. In contrast to what she had previously learnt of his nature, he inelegantly burst into words. More and more came forward and she was left stupefied after he had finished with his speech.

Within mere minutes, she found herself confronted with something not even her worst nightmares could have prepared her for. Never would she have expected to have the so important words laid upon herself. To have them rambled at her in a manner, some would surely find very romantic, while they only caused an icy shiver to run down her back; left her deeply bewildered and infuriated.

That which she had all her life expected to be part of a passionate confession, had suddenly been turned into heresy. For how else was such a happenstance to be described? This monologue of accusations and disgrace against her family, her parents, her sisters? The vexing man. How could this travesty be considered a declaration of intent or even true love? The very same elevated to the highest by society? Glorified in myth and music?

With all her being, she rebelled this idea that rude, prideful man in front of her, anxiously waiting for her reply, who had behaved in the most despicable, ungentlemanly manner, was destined to be the one provided by providence, the one destined to love her more than his own life?

In that very moment, realisation overwhelmed Elizabeth’s mind and filled it to the farthest corners. All her mirages and dreams of a life with the one providence was meant to have made perfectly for her, were on the edge of utter annihilation. A less rational creature, a weaker minded one, might have given in and decided to follow the path so ungently laid out before her. However, Elizabeth Bennett had never been one to blindly heed conventions. Rather, she had been taught to defy them since her childhood by her very own father through his acts. And thus, she answered in a way that would leave Mr Darcy with a clarity that could not be misinterpreted.  
  
And while she spat the words out, she felt her skin burn and melt and she knew that even if at some point in her life, she would meet him more amicably, there would never be anything but a cool distance between them. After all, she had most literally burnt his heart out of her skin with her words.  


**Author's Note:**

> I know, it is not a TWMMAK-Update but I'm still struggling to connect the chapters of the semi-parallel timeline  
> with each other. -.-
> 
> To be honest, this ficlet didn't quite go where I wanted it to go and thus might get tweaked or sacked at some point, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


End file.
